


let the flowers tell you the words i couldn't

by adoreity



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst - that's it, Communication, Drabbles, Flowers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Second Chances, Symbolisms, This work doesn't end happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreity/pseuds/adoreity
Summary: "Let the flowers tell you the words that are better left unsaid."
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. purple hyacinths

Four months.

It took four months to build, cherish, and flourish their relationship. It took a long four months, to stick to patience and time—let the work of love and fate take over them. 

_"Hey Law, do you know that flowers hold symbolic meanings?" Luffy's voice rang reminders inside his ear, and Law only shook his head as a reply._

_He knew, but when Luffy's disappointed expression painted his ethereal visage, Law only sighed in return._

_"You don't know? That's strange, I'm gonna have to tell you more about it then!"_

It sounds foolish to recall now. 

Indeed, Luffy took all of his time to drill every knowledge he had on his fascination towards flowers inside his uninhabited mind, but Law did not really mind. 

When Luffy gave him red roses after or during work—if not, then lilacs, sunflowers, camellias—the love he had for him doubled. It was flowers that made dates fantastic, that made topics somehow interesting—their love, being more than what Law had expected. 

But when he stood in front of his front door, he saw flowers in a shade of purple. He picked it up, scanned it, and he did not have to wonder whoever had the guts to reach out to someone as terrifying as him. 

Only Luffy could do that, after all. 

"Purple hyacinths," Law muttered under his breath, a painful chuckle as followed. 

An apology, huh? 

Law only chuckled bitterly. _So he's still trying._


	2. geraniums

Luffy exploded in so much joy, that warm liquids of tears streamed down his face. 

_Law responded._

He had attempted a myriad of trials to reach out to him. For the second time, to say the words that were left unsaid—hushed and silenced. But Luffy no longer had the chance to heave a sound, because Law's doors were already locked. 

Chained, shackled—strong, shredded evidence of disdain.

But when flowers laid down in his front door just like when he dropped a few in exchange, Luffy's tears ceaselessly streamed. 

"Geraniums," Luffy uttered, rupturing into a laughing fit. 

_"What flowers represent stupidity?" Law asked, earning a confused look from the younger._

_"Uhm.. Geraniums?"_

_"I should give you that then."_

And he did. 

Out of all the flowers he drilled inside his mind for ages, geraniums was always the one that he would receive. 

_For the first time in four months, he finally received one—from Law, and not from everyone else's._


	3. yarrows

_"Listen, Torao. These are yarrows! It symbolizes affection," Luffy plastered a wide grin, taking a handful of yarrows in his hands._

_Law only stared at him, an amused expression on his face. Not because of the blossoming yarrows that are held tightly on his calloused hands, but because of the rekindling spark of fascination that glinted on his ebony-colored orbs._

_Law encountered myriad scenarios where Luffy's eyes are filled with the universe. One, when he would talk to him about the language of blossoming flowers. And two, when he would look at him with the same meaning the yarrows hold on his hands._

"Affection," Law uttered, leaving an acrid taste on his tongue. 

Law was dangled with pieces of confusion. When they had the entire universe in their hands, the fate of love in their hearts—Luffy seems to be wandering far away. 

After all the doubt that bounded his hands to reach for hope, only a single thing was pellucid for him to believe. 

_He knew Luffy had the same spark in his eyes when he left yarrows in front of his door._


	4. black dahlias

Luffy's heart tightened in guilt as he saw black dahlias right in front of his door. 

He thought it was alright, like they were alright. He acted like the looming barrier wouldn't do much, as he could still stay as close as he wanted without any trouble. 

Like he could still hold his hands, sing him a lullaby when he would complain being unable to fall asleep, brush his hair, cook him grilled fish, drive him to the hospitals. 

Like he could say words of  _ I love you's _ , send his favorite flowers, dates on flower gardens and they would adore each other, so much to the point that they couldn't mind the world. 

He couldn't, anymore—the black dahlias in front of his door have reminded him. 

Of Law's wavering trust. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> black dahlias, in some cases, symbolizes betrayal.


	5. pink camellias

Pursing his lips into a thin line, the surgeon stared at the pink camellias on his hand. 

The last time he saw these flowers given to him was when he was out for a business trip, one that Luffy always couldn't bear. Out of total impatience, he was showered with dozens of pink camellias during the trip. 

His colleagues would tease him for such bizarre acts, but he didn't mind. In fact, he stored camellias during times when they were apart, for he knew Luffy would scold him if he threw it away. 

Staring at it now, he felt his heart sink. 

_"I miss you too, Luffy."_

He can't muster the confidence to say such things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pink camellias symbolizes longing.


End file.
